Thank You
by phole4ever
Summary: Title isn't the greatest but this is a Date between Robin Hood and Regina somewhere after the kiss and before the Marion happening. And what better way to have a Date with Robin Hood than to learn how to shoot an arrow. My first OutLaw Queen fic I hope you enjoy


**I own nothing I just love the show, I feel like this could be a K+ but to be safe I'm keeping it at a T rating.**

* * *

Regina walked up to Robin's little hut into the woods. She fixed her hair to look perfect for true love, before she knocked on the door. Regina was nervous to be on one of her first real dates. Robin opened the door to awaken the smile on Regina's face.

"Hello." He greeted his new friend.

Regina's smile grew bigger. "Hello."

Robin step to the side to open the door. "Do you care to come in?"

"Sure, how is little Roland?" Regina questioned the blonde walking through the threshold.

"He's doing fantastic, he is ready to for a nice day with his fellow merry men." Robin commented. "So where do you want to go to eat? Everyone seems to go Granny's."

"No." Regina quickly declined, to get a thrown off reaction from Robin. "I'm sorry people there don't know how to keep themselves." She explained not needing everyone in her business, or making rude comments to Robin about being associated with her.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Robin questioned the lady who can clearly think on her feet.

Regina was looking around his little place and saw his bow and arrows hanging up on the wall. "I have a few ideas, How about a nice little picnic in the woods."

Robin stepped closer to the brunette, to look in her big brown eyes. "I'd like that, but can you handle eating on the dirt?" He smirked because he can give her a hard time.

"I have no problem getting down and dirty sometimes," Regina cocked her eyebrow, as she turned to his bow, "but don't get use to it." She grabbed his bow, "Did you ever teach Roland?"

"Yes, he is very good," He explained and took his quiver off the wall. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Let's just say I have an idea too, and I'm pretty sure we are thinking the same thing." He said with watching her with his bow. "Come on."

"kay." She smirked following behind the attractive blue eyed blonde.

Regina followed Robin through the woods while carrying his bow around her shoulder. Robin lead her to a wide open spot with trees that had a couple of targets hanging from the branches.

"Okay let me see what you've got." Robin stated handing the brunette an arrow from his quiver.

"Wait! really?" Regina questioned, even though she thought of it she hasn't really handled a weapon before.

"Yes, I want to see what I have to work with. Shoot for that target." He commanded.

"Okay." Robin step back as he watched Regina took a bad form.

He watched the arrow hit a tree about forty-five degrees left from where he said. He chuckled, "Wow you're really terrible."

Regina lowered the bow, with a look of defeat, "You should have known that I am not very good at this." She blamed him on his insult.

"It's okay, I'll show you." Robin stood behind her. "You need to change your stance. Place this leg back" Robin stated placing his hand on Regina's leg to move it where it needed to be placed, and he moved the other leg. "You always want your toes to be in the direction of what you want to shoot." Regina was melting inside with Robin moving her body to where he needs her to be. She wasn't really paying attention as she was enjoying the touch from her true love. "Okay now you pull back." Robin wrapped his hand around Regina's hand to pull the string back to have his thumb brush her cheek. "You keep both eyes open to focus on your target, and then release." Regina let go of the arrow with Robin to see that he shot a bulls eye for her.

Regina exhaled a smile to hit a perfect mark, even though she knew that she didn't do anything. "That was amazing." She said turning around to look into the blue eyes. "Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Robin looked into the brown eyes with a smile as he pulled her in for another kiss, but this time for a more passionate kiss. They enjoyed being in the embrace of each other. Robin broke the kiss, "Should we get back to our lesson?" He asked playing with her short black hair.

Regina like that she was finally kissing someone and actually means something. She didn't want to seem eager, "I might need a few more tips." She explained cocking her eyebrow.

"Okay," Robin inhaled her words. "I want you do this one yourself."

"Deal." She smirked turning back to gain her form back. She reached behind them to grab another arrow, and created her form that she was explained. She shot the arrow but this time she barely missed the target. Regina smiled with the feeling of accomplishment, "I got it."

"You did, who would think that a queen could be an archer?" Robin commented; Regina was getting a rush with her shooting skills, and went for another round.

* * *

The couple enjoyed their innocent date of archery, and not caring about anything else in their lives. Regina loves the company that Robin gives her. A person in Storybrooke who doesn't have to try to make herself smile and he can handle her high maintenance self. They finally took a break from shooting all the arrows in his quiver a couple of times. That sat down leaning on a tree. Regina leaned her body on Robin and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know we never had our picnic." Robin smirked while reminded he and placed his head on hers.

Regina took Robin's hand, "That's okay I'm not really that hungry, because this right here is perfect." She stated her thoughts. "But did you want something to eat?"

"Whenever you want to eat, I can eat." Robin suggested.

Regina didn't want the day to end, "Why don't we go get Roland and I can make a lasagna for the three of us." She suggested having nice family meal.

Robin looked at Regina and caressed her cheek to lift her chin to look in her eyes. "I'd love that." She gave him a loving smile. He stood up before helping her up. "Let's get going then."

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked being confused.

"For not seeing me like everyone does."

Robin pulled in his new lady for a small kiss. "I won't dream of judging of someone with the stuff I've done."

Regina loved his love words and needed to pull him in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please Review. I might make another chapter but I'm quite sure yet.**


End file.
